3D printing manufacturing systems may enable companies to manufacture products on-demand (sometimes after receiving payment for the product), reduce or eliminate tooling costs, launch new products rapidly, have faster product evolution, reduce product inventory, introduce supply chain simplification and savings, have design and assembly simplification via reduced part count, perform manufacturing locally, reduce shipping and waste, and increase local recycling and material re-use.